Broken Rose
by VeelaHeart1996
Summary: An illness had fallen in the Wizardry World few months after the Dark Lord's death. Others died and others were left behind miserable. !No pairings!


*****Hello everyone! How are you? So I was thinking of writing something I always wanted to read but I could never find something like that so here it is...I hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>Title: Fallen Rose<p>

Summary: An illness had fallen in the Wizardry World few months after the Dark Lord's death. Others died and others were left miserable. **!No pairings!**

Rating: K+

Genres: Hurt/Comfort

Characters: Hermione/Lucius/Severus

Chapters: 1

Status: Complete

* * *

><p>Hermione Granger was watching the beautiful, quiet and full of stars sky from the Astronomy Tower. She was wearing a beautiful short white wide dress with long sleeves and her hair were flowing from the wind. Tears were glistening in her eyes and were rolling down her cheeks like diamonds. She was barefoot and her long black cloak was thrown in one of the corner of the room she was in. She was sad, everyone could see that and everyone knew why. You see, few months after the downfall of the Darkest Lord of all times an illness had fallen in the Wizardry World and a lot of people had died. Between those were Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. They were her brothers in everything bad blood. The two were her only family. Her parents had died in a car crush without remembering that they had a daughter. Her boys, that's what she called Harry and Ron had stayed with her through her worst moments in her life but in the end they had left her all alone in the world.<p>

Exactly one year after that illness had started Ron Weasley was working as an auror and he had fallen ill. After many fights from his side he gave up and he four months later died leaving Harry and Hermione behind. The two friends were devastated after losing their third part and they left London in an attempt to heal their wounds. However two months later Harry fell ill and he had to return back to London and stay at St. Mungos. The two months which followed were even harder than the previous six. One morning however Harry died and Hermione found herself once again in a graveyard saying goodbye to the remaining member of her family. After that Hermione locked herself in her house to mourn over the lost members of her family.

After many tries from the Weasley family, from her friends and from Professor McGonagall Hermione came out of her house. McGonagall had insisted on taking Hermione with her at Hogwarts and that happened. Hermione became under the orders of the professor the new assistant for transfiguration. While the months passed Minerva became more protective over Hermione. She always considered the younger girl as the daughter she never had and her heart had been broken when she had seen the face of the younger girl after she unlocked herself from her house.

At Hogwarts Hermione became close with Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy. The two men were looking at the girl like she was their daughter but Hermione couldn't see them more than mentors. To say the truth she was scared to see them as fathers or even friends. She was scared that in the end she was going to lose them as well.

Severus Snape was saved at the Shrieking Shack from Hermione when she had stayed behind and had gave him bezoar to help him fight the venom. After that she had called for help and he was quickly transferred to St. Mungo's where he stayed for two months for the damage he had from the venom. In the end the only problem he had, was that he needed help to walk. He was using a hook. After his trial he was freed from every charge and he returned to Hogwarts to teach Potions under Minerva's request. He was soon accepted by the professors and the students. He never felt free himself. He always had nightmares from his days as Death Eater. He could always hear the voices of those whom he tortured and the tears he had seen in the eyes of the mothers when he had tortured and killed the children.

Lucius Malfoy was freed from all of his charges as well. However he was freed because Hermione has ordered his freedom. She with Harry and Ron had gone to his trial and Hermione had said that he had saved her life from one of the Death Eaters. After few months of his trial Lucius and Narcissa divorced and while Narcissa moved to France Draco and Lucius stayed at the Manor. However Draco soon fell ill and three months later he died from the illness. Lucius was devastated from the loss of his only son. Unlike what people said the Malfoys cared for each other. After Draco's funeral Narcissa and Lucius burned the Malfoy Manor from the core. Lucius accepted the place as the Defence Against the Dark Arts professor because the previous professor had died from the illness.

The pain was probably what connected the three together. Hermione had never accepted it but she was feeling safe with Lucius and Severus. However for Hermione the pain she felt was unbearable. She was only nineteen years old and she had lost everything she was holding dear in her heart. She was always miserable and after a lot of arguments with Severus and Lucius who were always telling her that she needed to eat and take better care of herself, she started to avoid them and as the days passed the two men were more and more worried about the girl they had grown to love.

Hermione closed her eyes and a sigh of sadness and despair came from inside her soul. She opened her eyes again and scanned the sky. Suddenly two stars fell and Hermione took a step forward. She knew very well what she needed to do. She knew that it was finally the time for her to join her family again.

Two people were looking at her with worry from the shadows. They started to walk towards her when the rough tone of her voice from the tears was heard.

''Why are you here?'' She asked without looking back at the two men

''We could ask you the same question'' Severus said and tried to control himself from crying.

''I am here for my freedom'' Hermione said and both men closed their eyes. They both knew what she meant by the word 'freedom'

Lucius was in seconds beside her and took her chin and made her look at him. He almost cried when he saw the state she was in. He could see her pain from inside her eyes. He could feel the pain from inside her soul. He could feel her need for a smile. He took a deep breath ''Hermione, sweetheart, do you really believe that if you kill yourself you will be happy? Do you really think that Harry and Ron or your parents would want to see you kill yourself to join them?'' He asked her and caressed her cheek with his thumb.

''I - I just want to see them again. I want- I want to join my family'' She said and tears started to roll down her cheeks again.

Severus who was beside her started to stroke her arm. ''Sweetheart'' He started and Hermione looked at him ''We all want to be happy again. We can do it but only if we work together as a team. I know that the pain you feel is very strong and I know that you can't fight it. But you are not alone. We can fight together the pain! We can help you!'' He said and looked inside Hermione's eyes.

Hermione looked at Severus and then at Lucius and then back again to Severus ''You can?'' She asked

Lucius smiled at her and wiped the tears from her cheeks. ''Yes love! We can help you! We can fight by your side'' He said and gave her a small smile

Hermione looked inside their eyes and searched them to see if they were telling her the truth. She fell to their arms when she understood that they meant every word they had said. She pulled away and for the first time in months Hermione smiled. ''Don't ever leave me'' She whispered

''We don't intend to sweetheart.'' Lucius said and kissed her temple and Severus wrapped his arms around her waist.

When Severus felt that Hermione had started to drift off to sleep he scooped her up to his arms and he walked towards his chambers followed by Lucius.

* * *

><p><strong>***This is it! I hope you like it! Please leave some reviews!<strong>


End file.
